


I Want You

by majestyyuj



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, not really a smut..., spicy 2kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestyyuj/pseuds/majestyyuj
Summary: spicy 2kim that are friends with benefits, is there anything else I have to explain?
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> haha hey yall im back with a lil spicy 2kim :> Its my first time writing shit like this so cut me some slack ok :((
> 
> but anyways, enjoy!
> 
> follow me on [ twitter ](twitter.com/majestyyuj) to see me scream about izone and leave me comments on my [ curious cat ! ](https://curiouscat.qa/majestyyuj)

You’re back at her apartment again, knocking on the door louder than usual, it’s 1AM and you know she’s not asleep, she’s probably binge watching another series anyways. You continue to knock until the door finally opens, “Could you be any fucking louder? You’re lucky I’m the only one here cause--” you didn’t wanna listen to her scolding you, so the only way you made her shut up was to kiss her. She tasted like strawberries and cigarettes, **_what were you up to tonight, hm?_ **

You push her backwards to enter her apartment and close the door with your foot, you eventually pull away after a few good seconds of locking lips.

“You’ve been getting braver and braver everyday, bunny.” She tells you with a smirk on her lips, she’s got you pinned against the wall now, her arm on the wall next to your head and your fingertips under the hem of her hoodie. 

“Shut up Chaewon, I’ve had a bad day,” you pull her closer and kiss her again, this isn’t new for the both of you, you agreed to this a long time ago.

_//_

_“Friends with benefits huh,” you raise your eyebrow at Chaewon, letting out a soft chuckle in response to what she said, “It’s the only explanation to whatever we’ve been doing, I just wanted to put a label to this whole--situation,” she says as she gestures with her hands,_

_“Plus, it’s purely platonic. I don’t have feelings for you and you don’t have feelings for me, it’s just sex, kissing, whatever.”_

_“Meh, fine. Friends with benefits it is.”_

_//_

“You know when I said we can do this anytime this isn’t what I meant,” Chaewon says in between her heavy breathing, you eventually bring things to the living room, pushing her down onto the couch and sitting on her lap. 

“Yeah well I’m stressed and the best thing right now is probably for you to shut up.” you say as you take off your jacket and throwing it on the floor, **_ah fuck it I’ll look for it later._ **

“Make me,” Chaewon’s words laced with sin, she’s so good at teasing you. Especially when you’re frustrated. 

You interlock your fingers behind the nape of her neck, pulling her in and kissing her. It’s not as aggressive as the ones from earlier, going a little slower this time. 

She pulls back and takes a breather, then proceeds to kiss you down your neck, tugging at your shirt as a sign for you to take it off. You push her away lightly to take it off and disregard it to the side. She sucks the skin of your collarbones downward, making sure to leave marks but not high enough that you had to wear a turtleneck the next day. 

_//_

_“Did you forget I have CLASS LATER?” You shout at Chaewon while coming back from the bathroom, “oops,” she says with a smug look on her face, typing away on her phone in bed._

_“Are you for real? ‘Oops’? I’m never having sex with you again,” you say as you take concealer out of your bag and start blending it onto your neck, looking at yourself in the mirror._

_“We both know you’re lying, bunny.” Chaewon hugs you from behind and plants soft kisses on your shoulder down to your back, “I just got a little carried away, I won’t do it again, promise.”_

_She turns you around and kisses you, obviously you kiss her back, she’s got you wrapped around her finger of course._

_//_

“Fuck, baby,” you moan out her petname in desperation, **_God, why do you do these things to me?_ **“Swearing already, bunny? Damn, you did have a bad day,” she whispers into your ear and goosebumps fill your entire body. Taking a deep breath and nodding was your only response, at this point you can’t think about anything besides Chaewon. 

You’re mad at the fact she’s still wearing a hoodie, so you let out a small whimper and tug at the strings of her hoodie, “take it off for me, will you bunny?” she lets go of your waist and puts her hands up, making you take off her hoodie. You can’t help but stare at her, Chaewon has a body of a god, thin waist and abs, the outline of her collarbones basically asking to be kissed, you want her so, so bad.

“You like what you see, princess?” she leans closer to you, “don’t worry, you can stare all you want,” she says before attacking your lips yet again, **_if wanting you was gonna be this bad, then I’d never want to be good._ **

  
  


**\-----**

After a blurry night of sloppy kisses and God knows what kind of noises, you wake up next to a pretty girl sleeping peacefully, no other than Kim Minju. She has her back turned to you, and you trace her body lines, from her shoulders down to her hips. **_God, how are you so damn pretty?_ **

She wakes up to your touch and turns to you, “hey, good morning,” she smiles and kisses your hand, “good morning to you, Minguri,” her smile quickly fades into a pout, “‘Minguri’ already? That’s not what you said last night.”

“It’s because it’s the morning after, Min. Come on I’ll make breakfast, you want the usual?” you say as you get out of bed, “pancakes? Hell yes,” she says with a smile.

Shit, The amount of butterflies in your stomach aren’t getting lower, you’re too deep in your feelings that you can’t save yourself anymore. 

“Hey,” she grabs your hand, “you okay?” **_fuck, she noticed,_ **“of course, why do you ask?” you say, trying not to show her that you’re completely whipped at this point.

“No reason, just making sure you’re okay.” 

You softly chuckle and say to her, “can I kiss you?” she raises her eyebrow and tilts her head, “why are you asking now? You know you can kiss me anytime you want,” 

“I don’t know, just wanted to ask,” you say nervously and she kisses the back of your hand and pulls you towards herself, “kiss me, kitty,” you give her a quick peck and pull back, and she’s chasing after you,

“Round 4 this early in the morning? Can we please eat first?” you say to her, trying so hard not to kiss her again.

“Fine, but you’re mine for today, kitty.” 

“Whatever you say, baby.”

  
  


Now, the real question is, is Minju catching feelings too? **_Nah, probably not._ **

(Actually, she is too. Waaay before you did.) 

**Author's Note:**

> yay thank u all for reading! I hope u enjoyed :>
> 
> u can follow me on [ twitter ](twitter.com/majestyyuj) to see me scream about izone and leave me comments on my [ curious cat ! ](https://curiouscat.qa/majestyyuj)
> 
> See ya later, suckers!


End file.
